


A Home, A Blanket And Someone To Love

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley just wants a nap, Fluffy, M/M, short and sweet, supportive and loving Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley wants to sleep the afternoon away. When unable to find somewhere where is comfortable enough to rest,  he goes to the only place on Earth where he feels safe and comfortable enough, Aziraphale's bookshop.Short and fluffy because I am a sucker for fluff.





	A Home, A Blanket And Someone To Love

There was nothing Crowley loved more than an afternoon nap. In search of somewhere comfy to nap, he laid down on his lovely brown leather sofa. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sun that was being absorbed by his skin. After 5 useless minutes of his nap, he jerked awake due to some dark start of the continuous nightmare he always had. As he tried to settle back to sleep, he now couldn’t get into a comfortable position. Giving up on the sofa, he pulled himself up and decided to head to his bedroom, to see if he would get a different experience there.

Now lying amongst his black silk sheets and cozy fluffy blankets (blankets he would never be seen in or under), he closed his eyes, hoping to now spend the rest of the sunny afternoon snoozing since he felt more tired than before.

He laid there for a full half an hour, unable to get comfortable enough to be able to doze off. Sighing, he got up, why couldn’t he rest, he never usually had this much trouble falling asleep, he usually found it quite easy. He went out to his kitchen and scratched at his stomach lazily as he gulped down some orange juice.

Since he couldn’t rest comfortably in his own home, he decided he would head to the place where he felt the safest and content lately, Aziraphale’s bookshop.

When he arrived at the bookshop, he let himself in. He found Aziraphale on the sofa in the flat upstairs, as usual his nose buried into a well-loved, dog eared book. Crowley cleared his throat, a soft smile when the angel finally looked up at him over the top of his glasses.

“Crowley!” He said slightly surprised. “Hello. I didn’t expect you here today. Is everything alright?” Aziraphale said, quickly placing his book down onto the side table, jumping up from the chair to Crowley’s side.

Crowley grinned, “Angel. Calm down, I’m okay. I just wasn’t comfortable at home. So, I came here, I hope you don’t mind.” Crowley shuffled his feet as he spoke, trying not to show he was feeling a bit embarrassed about needing some comfort.

Aziraphale chuckled, “Not at all, my dear. You settle and I’ll go and make some cocoa.” 

Crowley settled himself on the angel’s very comfortable but very overstuffed, but definitely more comfortable then his own, sofa as he waited for Aziraphale to return. Once Aziraphale returned with a tray of hot cocoa and biscuits, he took a seat on the sofa beside Crowley. “Are you sure everything’s alright, dear?” He asked again, as he handed over the cup of steaming liquid.

He nodded. “Yes Zira,” the demon paused to take a sip of his cocoa, “Just the normal you know? Getting old and tired.” Crowley chuckled.

“You should try to rest more” Aziraphale replied, as he took a sip of his own cocoa and picked up his book again.

“I did, at home. No luck though.”

“I meant here. Lie down on the bed and see if you can rest here.”

Crowley nodded and resumed his cocoa drinking as Aziraphale resumed reading quietly. Once Crowley finished his cocoa, he found himself yawning again. Aziraphale looked up and turned to face the demon, “Lie down” he instructed softly, patting at his knee.

Crowley did as he was told, lying down and placing his head in the angel’s lap. Aziraphale had placed his book down onto the table and pulled one of his various tartan blankets down from the back of the sofa, before placing it over his demon, making him into a ‘blanket burrito’. “There now. Rest, my darling. It’s alright.” Aziraphale whispered softly stroking the demon’s cheek with a soft finger.

Crowley sighed sleepily, but still remained partly awake even though his eyes were closed, occasionally opening them to glance up at Aziraphale, watching him lovingly as he reads. Aziraphale would occasionally peer down at him, over the top of his glasses, returning the demons glance with a smile and a small blush which made Crowley giggle.

The bookshops small but content flat was quiet, nothing but the soft sound of Queen playing behind them on the record player. Crowley found himself softly grinning when he felt Aziraphale’s hand rest softly amongst his amber coloured hair. He turned to his side as Aziraphale began slowly stroking his hair making Crowley sleepy and putting him on the edge of unconsciousness.

Crowley eventually fell into a restful sleep, only regaining a small part of consciousness when the soft stroking hand in his hair stops and he hears a soft rustle of Aziraphale’s book when he turns the page.

Aziraphale leant down, removing a strand of auburn hair from Crowley’s forehead, kissing it softly.

“Sleep well, my dear.”

He sighed in his sleep. Crowley had all the comfort in the world. His home, a soft blanket, and someone to love – his angel. He didn’t anything else and probably never would. 


End file.
